Will I Ever Make it Home?
by Tenchi Kai
Summary: She was a girl from Earth...ripped away from her reality. Momokii's going to have to get used to a few things before she can see the good in these people. Oneshot. RikuxOC, SoraxKairi.


**Will I Ever Make It Home?  
**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the song I used, nor the band that preformed the song. If I did, as many people say, I probably wouldn't be here writing this. I'm just a normal kid just trying to keep herself entertained.

**Pairings**: Riku x Momokii (OC) and Sora x Kairi.

**Genre(s)**: Romance, Action, Adventure, and, of course, Humor

"_I woke up from my sleep to the sound of that voice  
From the words that I heard I had no choice  
They told me I had to turn around  
My assurance slowly faded down  
And I wonder_

_Will I ever make it home?  
Will I ever leave the ground?  
Leave this place so far behind_

_The plans that I had were quickly destroyed  
The problem was one I couldn't avoid  
They welcomed me to stay overnight  
I'm too tired to complain so I just might  
And I wonder_

_Will I ever make it home?  
To the place I recognize  
Far from here and where I've been  
And all the places that I've been shown  
Will I ever make it home?  
Can they keep me here for good?  
Where I hardly know a soul  
And my fear keeps going on_

_My weariness keeps growing inside  
My patience is starting to subside  
And I hope I'll be there soon  
It can't be long or I'll fall through_

_Will I ever make it home?  
Will I ever leave the ground?  
Leave this place so far behind  
Till there is no turning back  
Will I ever make it home?  
Get to where I wanna be  
Find the ones who wait for me  
To the place where I belong  
Will I ever make it home?"_

**Ingram Hill, "_Will I Ever Make It Home_"**

* * *

So you wanna know who I am? My name is Momokii; at the moment I'm wearing my favorite pair of blue jeans, which are loose and a nice dark blue color, a shirt the same color, and a pair of black gloves that I found lying around. Oh! By the way, I am a girl, if you haven't figured that out yet. My age happens to be 16, but I'm sure you didn't want you know that. As for where I am at the moment, well, the people here call it Destiny Islands. I have not always lived here, though. In fact, I had only lived here for about two months; or, at least as far as I can tell. I can't say I don't like it here though. 

I've made many new friends, like a boy named Sora and a girl named Kairi. There are others too, such as other boys named Wakka and Tidus. Don't forget Kairi's best friend, Selphie – she's more than a little hyper. I think there was only one child left on _paradise_ island that I haven't said anything about, and that would be Riku. From what I know, he spends most of his time trying to find a way to actually leave the island. I'm not really friends with him, actually.

…Aren't there always holes in the floor of paradise?

"Hey, Momokii!" said Kairi's voice. She sat next to me on the left of the old wooden dock. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong; the looks of depression were clearly written on her face.

"What is it, Kairi?" I asked, looking up at her big blue eyes with my deep green-brown ones.

"What do you think of this place?" Kairi asked me in a serious voice - what a change. At first, I didn't even register what she said…just the tone in her voice; it was so different then that peppy tone I was used to.

"You mean the island? Well, I guess it's not the worst place to be." the only words I could get out.

"Would you, if you could, leave and go back to where you came from?"

"Have you been talking to Riku - _again_?" I said looking at Kairi, all the while I was faking a smile as best as I could. She knew I was joking, but Riku did talk about leaving a lot. I suppose that was something I shouldn't have said; she was friends with him, after all.

Kairi laughed; something I didn't expect. I decided to speak again to break the silence. "Well, I guess I would. After all, I really don't remember much about my world."

"Don't feel bad, I don't either." I did my best not to frown. It feels like I've been doing that forever.

I smiled at Kairi as she began to walk off, but I decided to still sit on the edge of the dock. I enjoyed my time by looking out into the sea; when I did, I saw the breathtaking sunset; the pinks and oranges reflecting on the sea. I couldn't help but stare in awe at it, like I usually found myself doing. It had been a long time since I felt relaxed, and I was enjoying every single second of it. There was finally a sincere smile on my face, and I loved it.

However, my stomach suddenly growled at me, disturbing the peace. I sighed as I looked around hopelessly for something to eat. I had completely forgotten to eat lunch today because I was taking a much needed nap, and it was going to be a while until I get to eat dinner with Kairi and her family; I knew better then to ask Kairi's mom for something to eat. I remembered the papou fruit; yes, I knew the legend. But, if I eat it all by myself there can't be any harm done, right?

I stopped thinking and pushed myself to walk to the papou tree, keeping my eyes on the fruit of the tree. It didn't take me very long at all to realize that Riku was sitting on the papou tree. Like me, he had a usual spot. I sighed; now there's no way that I was gonna get a papou fruit without asking Riku to get it for me; that is unless I wanted to walk over him to get it. I looked around for something else to eat; to which, of course, I saw nothing.

My stomach, in its normal fashion, decided to growl at me again. I, again pushing myself, took another step towards the tree, to which Riku did nothing but half turn barely enough to see my face and, in his normal fashion, turned back around as quick as he could. "Hey, Riku…," I said weakly; my stomach was in total control at the moment.

"What is it, Momokii?" he asked, as if annoyed at me already. I couldn't really see his face, but I bet anything he rolled his eyes at me.

"Is there anything else to eat around here besides the papou fruit?" I did my best to smile while I was asking this; a really pitiful thing to do, actually.

"Can you crack a coconut?" oh, great. Someone tell me I _didn't_ see this coming.

"No…," I sighed.

"Then your answer would be no." how nice of him…yeah, _right_.

"Why are you so mean?" the words popped out before I even knew I was going to say something.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" he said, his tone not changing.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around - it was Riku's best friend, Sora, and with him he brought one of the biggest smiles, like he always did. It was like nothing bothered him. "You know you're not really that mean, Riku." Sora said, smiling at me like he always did as he walked past and sat on the papou tree, looking down at Riku.

"And just how would you know that?" Riku said, again in his annoyed voice, turning to Sora.

"Well, I've only known you forever." yep, that's Sora for you.

This was all well and good, but it was doing my stomach no good at all; I had to get something to eat eventually. My stomach kept growling at me. I began to walk away to Kairi's house; however, Sora's voice stopped me.

"You don't have to go, Momokii." his voice said, in his normal calm tone.

"Why should I stay?" I said, knowing I shouldn't have said that; after all, I had no reason to be mean to Sora.

"Good question." Riku said, now in his amused tone. Dang that boy; he knew just how to get on my very last nerve.

"Riku, would you quit being so freaking mean for once? You're so heartless!" I said in the calmest tone I could muster as I left.

I noticed Riku shake his head, as if trying to shrug off what I said off. Did he not like what I had to say? Well, good for him it just happens to be true. He wouldn't even get me a papou fruit. Wait a minute - I didn't ask, did I? Oh well, he deserved it anyway. I'm sure there's some other reason for me to be mad at him; if not, don't look for me to apologize.

* * *

"Momokii!" Kairi's mom's voice sounded throughout this side of the island. I wasn't too far away in the first place, though. 

"Coming!" I yelled back to her as I began running toward Kairi's house. This meant it was finally dinner time!

I ran past the dock to the other side of the island where all the homes where; well, they were more like shacks then homes. As I remember, a home was made from wood or brick and had a fireplace and a TV you could watch. On this island, if you needed a fireplace all you had to do was walk outside. I sighed; if I have to be here, I could at least have something or someone to help me pass the time, but no one ever did. Sure, I had the kids on the island to hang out with. But, they were always hanging out with someone else. I didn't fit in all that much.

I finally came to Kairi's house. I dusted the sand on my clothes off quickly, and knocked on the wooden door. Kairi's crimson-haired, blue-eyed, and always neatly dressed mother answered the door. At that moment Kairi's mom was wearing a neat blue sun dress. It fit her just fine, and if you were to ask me, it made her look younger than thirty-six.

"Well, it's about time you got here!" She smiled. I quickly walked in. If it was anyone else, I would have said something ugly, but I suppose she didn't mean it the way it sounded. "Follow me to the table." Kairi's mom sweetly said after closing the door.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, copying her chipper tone of voice. I did as I was told and followed her past the living room to the table in the dining room.

As I entered the dining room, I noticed that Kairi was, of course, already there. I looked around to see if anyone else was there, as I expected, no one was. The only one who ever came by was Sora, and he didn't like eating at Kairi's; I think it had something to do with her mom. Sora seemed to have this way of always saying the wrong thing to her.

"Good afternoon, Kairi." I said to her as I smiled. I was finally enjoying myself, even if I was faking it a little.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Momokii. We're having coconut soup for dinner!" she replied happily. Of course, we're going to 'eat' the soup made from the milk of a coconut and just a tad of fish meat. I liked the soup, even though I had 'eaten' it for the last two months. But, in short, I would be enjoying my self a lot more not knowing what I was going to have to drink my dinner - again.

I promptly took my usual seat at the table. Kairi's mom quickly put a bowl of soup at my spot on the table. I smiled at her, hiding my distaste of the fact that the soup was getting very old. I grabbed my spoon and took a small drink of the soup.

Kairi was smiling at me from across the table, "Hey, do you like your soup?" She asked me.

I tried my hardest not to scream at her. "Of course I do, Kairi. But, it's the same exact thing I've had for the last…what? Two months!" I said, as nicely as I could get it out.

Kairi laughed. "It is getting old, isn't it?" she looked at me, clearly amused that I said something.

"Yes, it is…," I said, my voice fading. I drank even more of the soup, trying not to complain anymore.

Kairi's mom had walked out of the dining room a couple of minutes ago (thankfully), and now she walked back into it. The expression on her face suggested that she was about to burst out laughing. Has she finally lost it?

"Are you enjoying it?" she asked us, somehow laughing.

"Yes…," I said, doing my best to once again hold back my distaste.

"Kairi, show her the fish - joke's over."

"What joke?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kairi had already gotten up from her seat, evidently already knowing what her mother was going to say. She was now near the counters, at the far north of the room, picking something up. Was it a plate of fish? Meat! Kairi quickly put the plate on the table. Just the smell made my mouth water. It really was fish. I tried, but I couldn't hold the look of happiness back.

"Well, thanks, Kairi." I said, putting some of the fist on my plate.

"No big deal, but the joke was Mom's idea." she said, laughing. Passing blame now, are we?

"No, it was not, young lady! It was _your_ idea." Kairi's mom said, making her daughter cringe. …I guess so.

They continued to talk (yell) back and fourth about it. I ignored them after a while and just ate the only thing I had to eat that I would consider edible - the fish. I was enjoying it, in fact, very much so. Meat! By the time I looked up from the table, I saw Kairi was eating, still sitting across from me. Kairi's mom was eating in the chair next to Kairi. This is how it normally was.

"Thanks, Ma'am." I said to Kairi's mother, once I finished, grabbing my plate and getting ready to get out of my set.

"No big deal. It was just killing, slicing, and frying a couple of fish." Kairi's mom said, smiling.

I laughed and smiled back. I began to walk out of the dining room when I heard Kairi's mom talking to her daughter. I could tell it was serious by the sound of the voices, so I stopped and listened.

"Don't you think Momokii and Riku would make the perfect couple?" she asked, not expecting me to still be listening. Okay, so maybe I'm wrong about the "serious" part.

"I don't know Mom; I do know that not having a girlfriend is driving Riku mad!" she was joking, right? I mean, the only thing Riku ever talked about…

What the? Okay, I had nothing for Riku expect dislike. Okay, maybe not, but I sure didn't like him like that. Lord, I hope they don't play matchmaker or something. It would be a cold day in you know where before I liked Riku like that at all. Scratch that, even before I liked him as a friend; all he ever did was bug me and act mean. I finished the deed of walking out of the house.

I slowly walked back to the dock, trying to clear my head of the horrible images that were placed there by Kairi's mom. I didn't even notice the sand I was letting in my shoes by walking so slowly. I sat down at the edge of the dock, as I always did. The sunset was almost over and I was going to have to go back to Kairi's house to sleep soon. Great...

* * *

I watched very quietly as the first star of night blinked brightly. I felt the cool night air brush against me, and it made me shiver a little. It was time to go back Kairi's house for sure now. I was so comfortable sitting here on the dock by myself, so I wasn't particularly into the idea. Night was the only time of day when it felt anywhere near decent out here. 

For some reason, I found myself thinking about home for like the billionth time. I was even beginning to miss my mortal enemies from school, nevertheless, most of all, I missed my father. He looked after me so closely; so close, that he treated me like a two year old. Even if there were fights about it, it always made me smile on the inside when he did that; it was so nice to know that someone cared. I couldn't help but hope he was looking at that same star. Good news for me – something told me he was.

I stood up from the edge of the dock, wiping the last few tears from my eyes, and turned to see the long walk to Kairi's house. I guess it seemed even longer than normal because I really didn't want to go. I scanned the island for people, but there were only two not inside of their homes: Kairi and Riku. Kairi was sitting on the papou tree, while Riku was leaning against it. It makes you wonder where Sora went; his mom probably already called him in.

"Momokii, come here!" Kairi yelled, but only loud enough for me and Riku to hear.

"Kairi, shouldn't we be getting home?" I said, yelling back in the same manor. At the same time, I began to stand up. I was expecting Kairi to make up some excuse.

"Come on, Momokii. I just wanna ask you something." …and there the excuse is.

"Alright…," I began to walk towards the papou tree. I hope the question wasn't about the boy leaning against the papou tree. If it was, well I really don't know what I'll do; we'll just have to see when we get there.

I had finally gotten to the papou tree, and as I sat down next to Kairi I saw the look on Riku's face; it was of deep thought. That boy was always thinking about something.

"Kairi, what did you do to Riku?" I whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Kairi said, full of laughter.

"You do, of course, know I can hear you, right?" Riku said in his calm voice, rolling his eyes. He wasn't in such deep thought anymore.

"Sorry." I said sarcastically. Really, what _was_ wrong with him?

"Now, Kairi, what did you really wanna ask me?"

"I'll ask you later." her voice was now turning somewhat serious.

"Is it about him?" I said, pointing to Riku. Maybe, if I was lucky, he won't bit my finger off.

"Sort of," she said, laughing because of Riku's new look at me. Yep, if I was still pointing at him, he would've bitten my finger off. Kairi said not having a girl was driving Riku mad, are you kidding me? He's already mad enough, with or without a girl. Yea, it took me awhile to put that together in my mind. I'm not all that great with comebacks.

"Shouldn't we go to your house now?" I asked Kairi.

"Sure, I'll ask you there. Mom will be yelling for us any minute."

We walked home together, leaving Riku to his own thoughts; not that it mattered much to me. It seemed that Kairi was in deep thought, too, or at least on our way home. I had to ask myself: what was going on with these people?

"Kairi, what did you wanna ask me?" I said, stopping in front of her house before she walked in. Yes, the fact that she still hadn't asked me was getting on my nerves.

"Do you like Riku?" she stopped as well. She was being serious…about this?

"Not even as a friend, why?" that was just a little sum up of her answer; I could have given her a thousand reasons why I felt that way.

* * *

I felt myself fall into my bed with a thud. I slept in Kairi's room. There were two different, small beds in her room, mind you. I really haven't slept much since I came to the island. I usually quietly walked out of the house and went to the dock. However, I decided to try to sleep tonight; I was extremely tired. I softly pushed my head even further into my pillow. I silently grabbed my blanket and put it over me. After which, I grabbed my pillow. The bed was more comfortable then I remembered. I quietly yawned and easily fell asleep, ignoring Kairi's snore. 

I opened my eyes, only to see the blue sky. The clouds were a puffy white, as always. But, unlike the clouds, there was something different. I felt an unfamiliar mist on me. Not to mention I felt like I had been killed twice over. I sat up from my lying place, glancing at my surroundings. I was on a beach of some sort. I knew something was different; I wasn't even at Destiny Islands anymore. I tried to stand up, only to fall down due to pain. There was nothing in my body that wasn't in pain; this was not going to be a good day.

"This beach seems a lot like Destiny Islands…," I whispered to myself. I fought the pain and managed to stand, holding my stomach with my hands; it hurt the worst. I saw someone standing at the edge of sea. He was staring out into the now purple sea, seemingly unaware of my being here. Then something else caught my eye. The papou tree had disappeared, along with the patch of land it stood on. Now there was no questioning it, this wasn't Destiny Islands.

"Who are you?" I yelled out to the figure. He was dressed in a long pure black over coat. I could see nothing else at the moment. There was no answer to my question. Even from behind, the figure seemed familiar. I began to run as best I could towards the figure, still holding my stomach. I stopped running halfway between the figure and were I once stood. Something told me not to get too close.

That's when I heard a voice that yelled my name in my mind; it made me want to scream. Shortly after, the figure turned slowly to face me. The face he had was one of sadness, such as the voice that flooded my mind. The figure had fine sliver hair, I couldn't see much else do to the hood of the over coat. Suddenly, every thing fit together.

I screamed, "Riku?" I couldn't hear myself at all…this was strange. The pain that I had when I arrived had only gotten worse, much to my displeasure. Riku held out his hand to me, so I ran even more to him. All the while, my hands finally let go of my stomach. Instead of giving me look of sadness, Riku was now smirking at me.

"Save me…," The voice echoed through my mind, once again. The voice sounded weak this time, as if its owner was dieing. "Momokii…don't submit to the darkness. Don't listen to him…"

That's _not_ Riku…

"I won't! I promise!" I screamed, now only half awake. I opened my eyes and noticed my pillow was covered in sweat. I lifted my head from my pillow and whipped all the sweat from my forehead. I now felt very dry, as one might imagine. I sat up.

"What a creepy dream…," I whispered to myself, wrapping myself in the blanket again. Only one thing was sure; I wasn't going to be able to sleep any longer. I looked around and noticed that it was still very dark outside. I decided to go to the dock. I walked over to the door of Kairi's room as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake Kairi, which I was surprised my yelling in my sleep didn't do. I did the same walking throughout Kairi's house; I really didn't want to wake up Kairi's mom ether.

My feet carried me to the dock of the island. I wasn't wearing any shoes, so my feet got pretty sandy. So, I placed my feet in the water to clean them off. I couldn't help but notice that the water was pretty warm. My gaze turned from the sea to the starry sky. Most of the sky was still black, but the sun was edging at the horizon. It was beautiful. I was never up this early on Earth, so I've never seen the start of sunrise like I have here.

Footsteps broke my gaze of the early sunrise. I turned to see Riku, wearing the same strange outfit as always. He stood next to me now at the end of the dock, with that same old half-smile smirk on his face. I turned back to the sunrise. Funny, once it starts, it seems to go so fast. I guess he got tired of standing, because Riku found it in him and sat next to me.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked me, in a strangely soft toned voice. His voice, along with the wind that blew my hair, made me shiver.

"I had a bad dream, that's why." I tried to sound angry, but it was early and nothing ever comes out right when it's early. "Why are _you_ up so early?"

"I'm always up this early." he said, still in his soft tone. He almost made it sound sad.

There was a long silence after his words. My hands tightened their grip on the wood of the dock. I was so tired of it being so quiet. Just then, Riku's hand slipped and, for a split second, touched mine. That's when I noticed the warmth in my cheeks…I was blushing. I made a sharp look at Riku; he replied in a look that said he wasn't ever going to stop laughing. As this, I could only look away. …Whatever happened to my dislike, eh?

"I knew it!" Riku laughed out. I guess I got what I asked for.

"Knew what?" I already knew the answer to this question, but I asked it anyway.

"That you like me!" he looked me in the eyes. I bet anything Kairi said something.

"Sure, whatever you say." I said back, looking away from his eyes as fast as I could manage. I didn't want to deal with him...or did I? I made a plan that might get a little wet.

I got up, as if I were going back to Kairi's along with a face with hate written all over it. When I reached the end of the dock, I ran back as fast as my feet would take me and pushed Riku into the water. He landed in the water with a hefty splash. I looked down at Riku. He had a face of anger; anger that I could see was false. I put my hands to my hips.

"That's the way it should be!" I said in a joyful tone to Riku as he went to hide underwater.

I couldn't help but wonder what he was planning. I mean he's been here a lot longer then I have. If he manages to get me in the water I'm dead meat. Yeah, I'm not a great swimmer; never really have been. Riku came up from underwater with that wonderful smirk on his face. That smirk was getting so old. I should have noticed Riku swimming to the dock. He pulled himself back up on to the dock. Naturally, I took a couple of steps back.

He gave me an even wider smirk as he passed me on the dock. But, of course, he only went behind me to push me into the water...which he did with only one hand. I fell in the water and made another hefty splash. It was more like slipping off the dock then anything else. I was now about two feet away from the dock. I'm still surprised I managed to swim that far.

"Come on, Riku, the water's fine!" I laughed out to him. Wasn't I the good sport?

He only rolled his eyes at me. He stood at the end of the dock, no doubt deciding how to end my short life. Much to my surprise he jumped in the water just a few seconds later. I didn't have time to blink before Riku was underwater. I looked to try to find him but it was no use – the dark of what was left of the night made it impossible. That dang boy had a way with hiding himself, didn't he?

Just as I had given up, I felt a tug at my ankles. I was quickly pulled underwater, once again. This was getting older than Riku's smirk. I could see through the water just enough to witness Riku swimming back to the surface. Following him, I quickly swam back up.

"Riku?" I looked around for any sign of the sliver-haired boy. I know I saw him swim back to the surface.

"Yeah?" his voice caught me off guard. He was on the dock looking down at me. He really is fast.

I swam about three feet that was required of me to get back to the dock. As soon as I got there, I sat on the edge, like always. I did my best to catch my breath, which I seem to have lost somewhere along the way. Riku was standing next to me again, still smiling down at me. I ignored him and caught a glimpse at the beautiful sunrise again. The sun was now over the horizon, meaning the sunrise was almost over.

…Funny, once it starts, it seems to go so fast.

Riku finally decided sat down next to me yet again. We were both still soaking wet. Wow, what a day that is gonna be. I could feel myself trying to fall back asleep, but I couldn't; not with Riku so close. Who knows what would happen? I might fall in his lap. That, my friends, shows how tired I was. I laughed mentally at this thought. My eyes were becoming harder and harder to keep open.

At this, I decided to go back to Kairi's and sleep a little longer. I walked until my last sweet step off the end of the dock. I took about two more steps before I felt arms wrap around my neck from behind. It was Riku; he has the strange ability to be stealthy quiet.

"What's wrong? You haven't slept much since you got here, and you couldn't even sleep tonight." Riku's strangely soft voice whispered in my ear. I was beyond surprised by Riku's act. I was even more surprised that he knew my sleeping habits. I guess I have a guardian angel.

"I…just…haven't been able to sleep." I said softy, looking down at the sand. I haven't noticed how big Riku's shoes were until now...they're actually kind of cute. I felt so strangely safe in Riku's arms. It's been a very long time sense I've had this feeling in my stomach, you know…sort of like…butterflies? Even so, I was so comfortable; it became so hard not to fall asleep.

From then on, there was only silence, expect for breathing. Riku's gentle grip got a little tighter; I think he was having fun just watching my eyes close. The last thing I felt was his arms moving from my neck to my waist. I opened my eyes one last time that night to see the land moving before my eyes. I suppose I was being carried.

"Hey, sleeping beauty - wake up!" At this, my hazel eyes opened with a jump. I was back in Kairi's room. Riku...he must have carried me back here. I felt strong tug at my hair.

"WAKE UP!" I turned to see Sora looking down at me. The look on his face was enough to make me die laughing. He was trying his best to look angry. I did say trying, did I not?

"I'm up, Sora."

"Good, breakfast is ready."

"Okay, but will you please leave so I can get dressed?"

With that, Sora left. I quickly walked over to the left of Kairi's room, to her dresser. I pulled open the dower with my (the few I had) clothes in. I grabbed a pair of black cargo jeans and a silver tank top, and didn't worry about shoes. After which, I walked down the stairs to see Kairi's mom, Sora, and Kairi. In my mind, they made a great family. Yes, I saw Sora and Kairi married. They loved one another so much it could make a girl throw-up. I wasn't in the least hungry, so I decided to skip out on breakfast. But, I did help Kairi's mom clean up afterwards. For example, I dried dishes after she washed them. I really didn't have much else to do, anyway.

"Thank you for your help, Momokii," Kairi's mother sweetly said to me when I was finished cleaning the table.

"Your welcome, Ma'am."

* * *

With that, I walked out side. Titus and Wakka were playing blitz ball against one another, and everyone else was at the papou tree. Well, Kairi was sitting on the papou tree. Sora and Riku were fighting. I quickly ran and sat on the papou tree with Kairi. I had nothing better to do, anyway. It's not like I was about to break my neck in the water and drawn playing blitz ball. 

"Do they do this often?" I asked Kairi as I watched Riku literally slam Sora to the ground, simply by hitting him in the back of the head with his wooden sword.

"Yep, Riku always wins." Kairi said, not even bothering to watch Riku half-kill poor Sora, her boyfriend. Or, maybe, that just looked like it hurt to me. I'm betting Sora's used to it…poor kid.

"Hey…stop using Sora as a punching bag!" I said meanly to Riku. I was kidding, of course. There is zero way I could take on the raging force that is Riku. Kairi, as if only now, suddenly, getting interested, turned to face Sora and Riku. My voice had stopped Riku long enough for him to gain a punch from Sora. I smirked.

Riku shook his head at Sora and quickly knocked the boy off the island. It was an easy task, seeing as how Sora was pretty much at the edge of it anyway.

"Time for payback for that punch…," Riku said in a playful yet mean voice, walking ever closer to me. And_ I_ had been the one to hit him, eh?

Kairi laughed, "Now you're in for it."

Seeing as how Riku bet Sora black and blue, I guess I should run. This is what I would have done if I were a coward, which was some thing I was most surely not! I quickly jumped down from the tree. I was now about 3 feet away from Riku. From the look on his face, you could tell he wasn't really mad. I decided to throw the first punch, which was a bad idea; of course, he caught my fist before it had the chance to do any damage – even if I did aim for the face.

"You've got to do better then that." he teased. I wasn't mad or even annoyed before he caught my fist; now, I was both. Sora had made it back on the island and was now watching with wide eyes, so was Kairi.

"Momokii, watch out!" Sora's voice called.

A little late...

And there it was - Riku punched me in the stomach with his other hand. Just a few seconds after, he finally let go of my hand. It was not that painful; you could tell he didn't hit me as hard as he could. I stood there, doubled over in fake pain. All part of my plan.

"I know it didn't hurt that bad, did it?" Riku looked down on me. That wasn't actual sympathy, was it?

I looked up from where I was and simply smirked at Riku. I quickly punched him in the stomach before he had the chance to make a smart remark, or even a slight response.

"Nope, sure didn't." I said while smiling down at the boy I had finally knocked down off the island. He looked up from the water he had fallen into and frowned at me. He had landed on both feet (darn the cat-like reflexes), and he hadn't felt any pain from my punch. So, the only thing I really hurt was his pride.

"You're good, Momokii." Sora's voice said from the papou tree.

* * *

**Author's Note**: 

This story is dedicated to everyone that's read my fics over the years – especially Phoenix, my best friend for life. I have this to say to you, friend; you've put up with me through a whole lot! I mean a WHOLE lot. It's nice to know that you'll always have someone to call when life goes down hill - thanks for being there. Did I mention that she helps me with my fics? You readers should be thanking her, too!

Just so you know, this is a revised version of the first fan fiction that I ever published online. I actually wanted to redeem myself from all the mistakes I made (not to mention I really never did get over my love for Riku…hehe). It wasn't intended for a one shot, but things just seemed to have worked out that way. I'm taking sometime away from writing fan fictions for awhile because of reasons I'd rather not rant about, so this is your going away present, if you really even wanted one.

**-Tenchi Kai**


End file.
